


Puppy Puppy Puppy

by lapdancesforlucifer



Category: HOR12ON, Original Work
Genre: Gratuitous Use of the Name Puppy, Hickies, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapdancesforlucifer/pseuds/lapdancesforlucifer
Summary: Tyler has missed his puppy.
Relationships: Yoon Sukchul/Tyler Mok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Puppy Puppy Puppy

Tyler sits up in bed as he hears the door to his hotel room open, pushing the thick hotel duvet down. He smirks to himself as the door closes once more. 

“Is that my pretty puppy I hear? I’ve been waiting,” he teases, extending the final syllable. The sound of Sukchul’s shoes hitting the wall as he kicks them off sounds through the little arch between the room and the small entryway. “Has puppy come to get his kisses?”

Sukchul finally comes in to the room, having shed his jacket already and pouts at the foot of the bed. “Puppy was promised kisses,” he pouts and scrunches up his eyebrows. Tyler takes pity on him and opens his arms.

“Come on then, puppy. You have to earn your kisses,” he says, crooking a finger and quirking his eyebrow. Having gained permission, Sukchul jumps on to the bed and scurries to his rightful place on top of Tyler. He licks at his boyfriend’s cheek playfully, just to make him laugh. “Agh, puppy!” comes his giggly yell. Sukchul finally puts his tongue away, but remains firmly on Tyler’s lap, head burrowed in his neck and legs wrapped around his torso. 

“Puppy missed you,” he says. Tyler plants a kiss on the shell of his ear and pulls him closer. “Puppy wishes you could have come.”

“I know puppy,” Tyler sighs, “but I had to look after the other puppies and help with baby Joonie.” 

“Hm, you’re so cute with Joonie. I miss him too. Missed you all while I was gone,” he says and pulls back to look at the younger. Tyler’s black hair frames his face differently to his sun-bleached blond and he looks significantly older, especially with his exposed forehead in lieu of his typical fringe. Unable to resist the temptation, Sukchul runs his fingers through the inky mess, which is remarkably soft for an idol’s.

“Hm, you wanna play with my hair, puppy? D’you think it suits me?” Tyler asks, shaking his head a little to give him better access. Sukchul runs his fingers through the fluffy strands and nods, still distracted. 

“You look hot. I like it,” Sukchul replies, prompting Tyler to kiss at his neck. Giggling, Sukchul tries to push him away. “Ty! Stop it tickles!”

Tyler only responds by scraping his teeth against Sukchul’s neck, sucking and biting at a particular spot. Sukchul whimpers and gasps, squirming on Tyler’s lap as a bruise blooms. The younger pulls back, admiring his handy work. “There. Now you have a reminder of me.”


End file.
